The coaxial cable used in transmitting telegraph, telephone and television signals of high frequency generally consists of an insulated core wire encased by a shielding net with the whole assembly being covered with any suitable insulation.
It is conventional to provide a plug for connecting the coaxial cable of such construction to a socket which is utilized to connect devices to console units, or other contact elements of other electrical circuits. One type of plugs for such purpose is of complex construction due to a lot of components such as a connector member for the connection with the shielding net, some rings for fixing the connector member in place, a cap nut for being threaded into the socket thread, etc.
In assembling such plugs, the coaxial cable is provided by stripping the outer cover of the cable to expose a predetermined length of shielding net for the connection of shield cap thereto, thereafter the connector may be inserted between the shielding net and the insulator encasing core wire and then the cap nut connected with the connector member may be threaded into the socket for connecting the assembled plug with the socket or other contact emements of other electrical circuits.
This plug has numerous disadvantages among which are the following: its production cost is high due to a plurality of components thereof; it is cumbersome that the cap nut connected with the connector member is threaded into the socket; and the operation of such connection is not easily performed by anybody other than an expert.